


A field day [PODFIC]

by c_q_j_a_l_m



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, I'm totally not writing this as therapy for my own coming out, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, So Much Friendship, Trans!Hardy, bi!alec, but some angsty maybe?, coming to terms with things, ellie being the biggest ally, it gets fluffier, nb!ellie, pan!ellie, snoft, this can also be read as a good omens au, this gets exponentially softer over time, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m
Summary: "After Ellie takes Alec to Pride, they both start to become more comfortable with their genders and sexualities. Then one day a handsome new colleague shows up.Inspired by poisonwrites and UntoldMuse!"A podfic of "A field day" by stamets





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A field day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904086) by [stamets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets). 
  * Inspired by [A field day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904086) by [stamets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets). 
  * Inspired by [A field day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904086) by [stamets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets). 

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/yhptruvr58/A_field_day_chap_1_FINAL.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904086/chapters/47145337](A%20field%20day)

**Author:** [https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets](stamets)

**Reader:** [https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m](c_q_j_a_l_m)

**Length:** 3:41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter, tell me what you think of it ! And tell me if my scottish accent is THAT horrible ....


	2. The Aftermath

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/mluh5ap4eg/A_field_day_Chapter_2_FINI.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904086/chapters/47145337](A%20field%20day)

**Author:** [https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets](stamets)

**Reader:** [https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m](c_q_j_a_l_m)

**Length:** 3:14


	3. Truth hurts

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/o8c600wf58/chapter_3_fini.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904086/chapters/47145337](A%20field%20day)

**Author:** [https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets](stamets)

**Reader:** [https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m](c_q_j_a_l_m)

**Length:** 4:52


	4. Fresh Feelings

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/nkchihhmnd/Chapter_4_fini_vraiment.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904086/chapters/47145337](A%20field%20day)

**Author:** [https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets](stamets)

**Reader:** [https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m](c_q_j_a_l_m)

**Length:** 5:22

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved reading things aloud, used to read for my little sister. People often told me that my reading was quite enjoyable. So... since I read TOO MANY fanfics, I thought "hey, why not doing something and share it with people who might be struggling with reading ?"  
I really love fanfictions (used to write some and never finished them...) and it helped me a lot during some "down" moments of my life. So I want to work on making these very things that fill my heart with so much happines, more accessible. Because reading can be sooo difficult for loads of people... 
> 
> So here I am, with my 5 years of theatre (not pro even if I want to...) trying to read something while not arousing suspicion from my mom and sister. Reading something that made me laugh and feel all sorts of emotions. That made me feel proud of who I am. That made me feel better about my not-so-great coming out. 
> 
> I wanted to share it with you, so, here u go ! And don't forget to say hi to the original writer ! I only own my voice after all.


End file.
